Zero and the hidden biometals
by megabassEXE
Summary: Summon to a world different from his own Dash is summoned to the world full of magic nobles and commoners. But during his journey he discoveres that there are people with powers and abilities that were the same as in his past now with the same power he will fight to defend his new home and friends. and finally meet his destiny. To be a megaman.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone Megabass E.X.E here,**

 **I know that i haven't been updating my last two fanfic's for a couple years. sorta lost my inner writer but now i'm back and i will work on them but right now there is this fic that i got to put up. so i hope u will enjoy it, now let's get started.**

 **I do not own** **Megaman seires, or Familiar of Zero** **.**

 **Chapter one. The dream, The boy, and The Rock**

During the warm spring morning, in the country of Halkeginia there is a school that help's people control there magic, these people are this country if u are a noble then u are destined for greatness, but like the other side of a coin there are people who don't have magic. these people are called commeners. now in this school a certain pink haired individual awoke from a peaceful dream. She had long pink hair, pink eye's, and a small stature. her name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. she arose with a tired yawn and she got up to the dresser with a mirror and started brushing her hair, after she was done she got dressed and put on her stocking's. doned her black cape and went to class.

Alright class I am the new teacher, Miss Chevreuse and my runic name is the red moon. As u know there are five different types of magic there is Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and the lost element Void. now class we are going to learn a simple transmutation spell like so, she point's her wand at a rock and chanted the spell which transmuted into a gold like color.

Oh my is that real gold, one of the student's cried. she was a red headed girl that reached down to her waist line, large asset's, tanish skin that would make most women jealous and give men wet dreams at night. her eye color was of a tinted yellow. Her name is Kirche Augusta Fredrica von Anhalt Zerbst. no this is bass not gold said the teacher and sat down with a dis apointed sigh. Ah such perfection as expected from our teacher, a boy with blond hair. He had short blond hair ,Grey eye's, some type of play boy shirt, a black cape cherry colored pants, and a type of aura that makes u want to punch him for new people. His name Guiche de Gramont also known as the bronze. the teacher tells him to sit down and then asks the class if they wanted to give it a try. most of the class was raising their hand so they can show off but then she picked one the whole class was dreading.

How about u there the one in the back right row. Louise pointed to her self and said me? Yes u come and try the spell which most of the class was telling her to not let her do it. Ah teacher a large boy said in tone of what sounded like fear. the teacher turn's to him, yes what's the matter? well u see i think it would be better if u picked someone else the whole class agreeing with him. Kirche stands up also saying that it's too dangerous to let her do it. louise was getting irritated by the second. what that's nonsense what of alchemly is dangerous. Finally having enough louise stand and shouts QUIET! SHE PICKED ME SO I'M GONNA DO IT. that's the spirit. the teacher ignoring the dangers of what the class tried to warn her about. One of the students had the right ideah and went outside and waited not taking her eye's off the book. kirche pleaded with lousie to reconsider but she just shushed her up. louise repeated the spell and the rocks glowed a rainbow color and then a bright light.

An old man was sitting at his desk talking about the student's this year and was smoking his pipe until his secretary waved her wand without looking up or opening her eye's, made the pipe float out of his hands and to her desk. There names are old Osmond and Miss Longville. Ah up to your old tricks i see Osmond said as he got up and went to his assisstant's desk. taking care of your health is my job, and smoking is bad she said in a bored tone. Miss longville had green long hair done up in a bun, and wore a pair of glasses. wore high heels that went up to her ankle's. trying to take away one of the pleasure's this old man has left in this world. The old man said as he reached behined cupping a feel of her butt. Please stop touching my buttocks sir. the secretary said as if were an everyday occurence. shocked by this Osmond pretended to be senile but it wasn't fooling her one second. and stop acting like your senile everytime u got caught behaving badly. then as by struck by lighting osmond said that tomarrow will be the annual summoning ritual for all the 2nd year student's. the familiar is a life long partner, conpanion, and friend. As he was saying this a white mouse jump off the chair that miss longville was useing to take a peek at her panties. the mouse was the dean's familiar which said dean picked up the mouse and gave it a treat while telling it's master of the pleasure's it seen. Ah i see, i see white as snow u say. embarresed miss longville closed her legs. Well i think miss longvill will look good in lacey green instead of white.

don't u think so mortie. Old osmond if u ever do that again i will report this to the royal family. which osmond got serious, don't get upset just because someone took a peek at your 's attitude's like that that kept u single. embarresed and growing a tick mark miss longville started kicking the crap out of the perverted old man. please stop i'm sorry i won't do it again. as this was going on a big explosion gone off in one of the class room. Hmm was that? osmond asked which longville finished answering. Yes i believe it was. U mean the that third girl from the Valliere family.

Broken window's, chairs, and desked thrown around and in the middle the the dust cloud stood louise with her school clothes messed up was a shocked louise, once was it was safe to come out the student's came out and looked around. What is the matter with u lousie kirche shouted out. said girl sighs saying that she screwed up a little bit. one student said what do u mean a little bit. your magical talent has always been zero that's way your success rat today has been zero guiche shouted. Louise the zero kirche said. louise just ignored them but deep down she was hurting on the inside. I didn't mean too she said to herself in a wisper.

after talking to the dean louise was walking down the stairs and there to greet her was kirche, the blue haired girl, and some blond haired girl that has dread lock like curls on her shoulder's. so what's the story another trip to the detention room or are they finally expelling you. the blond haired girl said to her. unfazed she walked past them and said that the teacher was uninformed and no punishment was to be held. shocked by this two of the girls the red head and blond girls asked told them the girls looked at eachother and laughed at her as they did they said that she couldn't do a single spell right and that irked her beyond belief hearing she can't wait to see what kind of familiar she will summon . turning her head in their direction louise boldly claim without thinking that she was confident in one spell, the summoning spell just u wait my familiar will be strong, and brave, and kind, and loyal, and beautiful familiar just u wait. With that said she walked down to her room once inside she was in her nightgown about to go to sleep why did i say that as she went to sleep with that as her final thought.

What, where am i? louise asked as she was in a void like place. **Do u wish for Power**? a mysterious voice asked her. what she said looking around for who was the owner of that voice. then a ball of light floated down infront of her. **If u wish for power then touch the light**. then just as she was about to touch the light a dark hand reached out and grabbed her hand. w-what is this she said looking in fear of this hand. looking closely her hand was slowly turning black then another hand latched on her leg and begun it's process to turn her leg black as well. as soon as this was happening the voice once again like a record telling to grab the light and without any incentive she reached for the light which for some reason was still not any closer then when she started. Another hand came from the darkness and her other arm and just like her other limbs it too started to turn black and again the voice speaks to her but ask's a different question. **What will u do with this power**? Then just as when it looked like it was all lost she said the word's that changed her life forever. I will protect those i care about. then the light grew bright and as if by a chain reaction the light not only burned away the hands, bust also returning her to nomal and forcing her to wake up.

Just as she woke up it was almost to get to class.

so worrying about the dream for another time she got dressed and joined the class which just so happens to be her turn. Okay has everyone had a chance to summon their familiar. the male teacher asked? oh mister colbert kirche shouted. lousie hasn't had her turn yet. just getting there louise sent glaring daggers at kirche her rival. okay louise start the summoning ritual. nodding she started her ritual. Oh sacred familiar that exists out there in the universe. What that wasn't wat she was supposed to say the girl with the blond haired pigtails said. well u have to hand it to her for originallity montmorency. back with the spell. Oh familiar whose sacred, powerful,loyal kind hearted appear. At the end of her speech she waves her wand down and Boom an explosion happen's . coughing slighty everyone was about the to call her zero again until there in front of her was a boy that was just as a little taller then louise and wore strange type's of clothes with an orang scarf. he also had brown hair that is alot like gohan's at the cell games. this boy also laid on the ground unconscious.

this is my familiar louise said with a tic mark. while no one saw the strangly shaped rock that was in his side pocket. glowing a dim blue glow.

chapter end to be continued.

 **here's the first chapter, just so u know some parts of the story will change and may differ a little but will follow the cannon story until season 2. Also if your wondering what's with rock you'll find out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo i'm back so just so u know that this chapter will have my oc fighting incase u still don't what the rock is well u'll find out in this chapter, so just sit back, relax and enjoy this story.**

 **I don't own megaman or FOZ**

 **Chapter.2 servitude and saving a friend**

 **-Courtyard-**

This is my Familiar louise said in a with a tick mark. then as if her word's were smelling salt's arouse him from boy lazily woke up and everone looked at him. Where am i? the boy said in a language that they didn't understand. Then as if on que everyone laughed at her. hahahahahaha that is so like louise to summon up a commoner. SHUT UP she shouted at them and they just ignored her. Mr. colbert i messed up let me try again. louise pleaded to her teacher but the teacher was not fazed by her plea's. i'm sorry louise but the ritual is a sacred rite u. if u did it again then it would be like spitting in the face of brimar himself, now go finsh the ritual or i will be forced to expell u.

Hey what's going on here why won't anyone listen to me the boy's wail's went ignored. until the girl with pink hair walked up to me with a scowl on her pretty face. Wait pretty where did that come from? U better be gratful hardly any noble would go this far for a commoner, with the other student's egging her on she leaned in gave a kiss on the lips on the familiar with his eye's growing wider. Then she backed off and waited.

Hey what's the big idea, The familiar said as he got to his feet with anger written on his face until he started clutching his gloved hand. taking the glove off his hand the familiar saw strange pair of writing being burned onto the back of his left hand. Don't worry she said the rune of the familiar contract is being inprinted onto u she said even though he couldn't under stand her. With the pain being to much to bear he passed out on the ground.

- **Louise's room** -

after waking up the familiar found himself on a bed of hay and in front of him was his supposed master sitting infront of him looking at a mirror. oh your awake. she said as she turn in his direction. as this happened he stood up and demanded where he was though to her it sounded like mumbled garbage to her so as to shut him up see tried to recite the spell of silence as this happened he tried to reach her to stop her but was to late a few second's later and boom another explosion happened and then the after math is both covered in soot and one was the ground( brownie points to who is on the ground). Damn i messed up again. HEY ARE U TRYING TO KILL ME. He shouted in rage. She blinked and said wait i understood that say something again. she asked or more like ordered. Happy for once that she understood him he asked where he was. Your in the state of Halkeginia. she said as if it was common knowledge. but seeing his blank face confirmed something for him ignoring him she started to undress infront of him. HEY WHAT ARE U DOING! Getting ready for bed she said to him. wait don't u feel uncomfertable changing with a guy in your room. Guy she looked at him and said guy? your a familiar nothing more after saying that he looked at her with an open mouth can't beleaf she said that . he felt something hit his face and removed it so that he what hit him and to his supprise was the clothes that she was wearing. and as it turned out she was wearing a nightgown the showed a sillhouette of her body which didn't leave much to the imagination. after that she went to bed saying if those clothes aren't clean in the morning than she will not feed him tomarrow. after she went to sleep he just got up and did what he was told with a few silent tears coming from his eye's. he feel's angry that she ripped him away from his world with out finding out how to get back would he even want to cause his life was one bad fortune after another. making his way outside he saw a blond boy putting the moves on this one girl, then saw a beautiful red head talking to some guy out by a garden. After he got a bucket of water and started to work on some clothes he started to cry. The reason was because the only person he called friend died so cried silently not hearing the sound of footsteps. Excuse me but are u okay? hearing this voice he stoped crying and put on a smile he turned around to see a beautiful maid . she short black hair grey eye's and a cute smile. oh yeah i'm fine. What's your name she asked ? oh me my name is Dash, What's yours? the boy now named dash said to her. my name is siesta the now named maid said what are u doing out here she asked him? Oh i'm just washing these clothes that my master told me to do. he answered with hidden distaste. Master? Oh are u that commoner that lady louise summoned? She asked him out of curiosity. Yeah he said with a disapointed sigh. well dash-san do u need help? seista asked offering her no i can't do that to you. nonsense i have been doing stuff for a couple years it ain't no problem. The maid said with an air of confidence. Thank you seista i will repay u for this debt i promise u. he said with a smile that made stop what she was doing for a second. she stared at him for a minute then remebered thay were doing laundry. what was this feeling that she felt when he smiled at her? was was this love?

- **Waking louise-**

lousie, she mumbles in her sleep, but still is sleeping, Louise wake up, somebody said shaking her. this time she woke up looking at the person that woke her up. who are you? it's me your familiar Dash. oh right the familiar i summoned. here's your clothes he placed the clothes at the foot of her bed. Dress me she ordered. Excuse me dash said in what like tone. I ordered you to dress me. She has the gull to order me to dress her I'll show her. dress yourself he told her. Annoyed alright then no breakfist. Begrudgenly he dresses her and walks down the hall for breakfist. When they got to the dining hall they saw the spread of food dash goes over and pulls out a chair for his master to sit he then goes and pulls out his own chair and is about to sit down. What are u doing familiar. Sitting down as if was obvious thing to do. no nobles sit at the table while familiar's eat outside i have requested permission to have u eat here with me. While she says this she is pointing down to a Plate of food. well not food it's looks like pieces of scrap with a bowl of cold soup. anger at this he takes the bowl and scraps and walkes of the dining hall. Where are u going she said to him. To eat with the other familiars apparently i not a human in the eye's of these snooby nobles so I should be with the other familiars atleast they don't critisize people. a lot of anger was shifted to the louise's familiar as he was walking outside.

-courtyard-

A couple of hours after breakfist louise saw that her familiar was hanging around petting some of the other familiar's one of them happened to be a ceature that was a floating eye. and a cat was sleeping in his up to him she tells him to follow her which gets up and following her comply the familiar's are a little upset but he promise to pet them tomarrow. hey follows louise to a dining table and she orders him to get her some tea grunbleing with her order he goes of and get her some tea. on his way he see's siesta serving some cake to the other student's diciding to take a little detour he goes and have a chat with her as that happens one of the student's comes up and ask's where is sir guiche and siesta says she was on his way there as a matter of fact, so saying goodbye she takes the student to see guiche. while siesta was doing that dash went and got tea for his own master. What took u so long familiar. I'm so sorry master he said with a fake smile and set down the cup. It took me a little longer than usual. Whatever She said as a she was taking a sip. hey miss louise what is the job of a familiar? The job of the familiar is basically simple what is a familiar must do is to protect the master with their lives, also if their connection is strong enough than the master is able to see the the familiar see's and hear's and vice versa. That is the power of the contract of familiar's. as she was telling him this dash see's a crowd forming and go to investigate with louise yelling at him for walking off while she's talking. with the crowd forming he saw what was happing and was growing pale. there was siesta who was on the ground and with a hand on her cheek which she was slapped and guiche who has a hand raised as he slapped someone. You maid have dishonored the honor of these two ladies by saying that this bottle was mine if i say it was not mine that u say u made a mistake and walk away now u must pay as he raised his wand which was strangly a rose and lifted a mound of dirt and hovered it over the maid's head. The fear in the maid's eye's was clear of his intent. please guiche the brown haired girl pleaded with him don't do this. But i must avenge your honor. Now die maid. and with that he drop the mound of earth and what seemed to be a crushed maid underneath. but for some reason there is no shreded clothes no blood not even a lump of hair. then he hear's the the crowd say where is she. She's right here. a voice sounded as someone with a a light blue jacket Brown baggy pant's and black gloves and boots there stood dash holding the maid bridal style in his arms. Anyone that harms My friends. he says putting siesta's down turning around opening his miscolored eye's with the right one blue while the left one is green staring down at him with anger and determination in his eye's is gonna pay.

 **to be continued**

 **So yeah i'll leave off hear as a cliff hanger and so i can rewatch the show and have more material's to right more and make more chapters don't worry i will put derf in here cause i have a good plan for him. so if u have any idea that u think will make this story better then send me a text and i will get right on it. Now for the people that have dash want to fall in love with, just send me the text of the charecter hill fall in love with and will be apart of the harem. but if u don't want a harem then just say no harem.**

 **Next time in zero and the hidden biometals.**

 **y-you-you be killed siesta says while running away with tears in her eye's**

 **this is your last chance to give up familiar.**

 **if u wish to protect the one u care for that shout Megamerge.**

 **U know a friend of mine once told me something he always said holding up the glowing blue stone in his hand while having his other hand hovoring over it (just like vent's megamerge version.) I never give up. Now Megamerge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back and just wanted to say my last two chapter's had a little grammer problem so i will try to watch out for that in the future. now at the end of the last chapter i gave a little teaser of what's in this third chapter. I just wanted that to be a one time thing so i won't be releasing any preview chapter's anymore. One more thing i will try to upload one or two chapter's every two weeks so i can think of what to do. Also some character's will be more involved in this story. Now without further ado let's get this story on the road.**

 **Note: i do not own megaman or familiar of zero.**

 **-Two timer vs Megaman-**

everyone stared at the known familiar thinking on how the familiar moved so minute the maid was about to be killed, the next the familiar showed up with the maid in his arm's.

Anyone that harms my friend's they will pay! The familiar said with anger in his voice. Who was the one that tried to kill siesta?" Scanning the crowd for any sign's of the one responsable.

That would be me. guiche said with a smug, arrogant tone. That maid you hold in your arm's has sullied the honor of these two young Maiden's, so i have taken upon myself to avenge their honor. He then thinks of another idea. So familiar u don't want the maid to be hurt? Why not take her place instead, and will settle this in a duel!" the young blond mage said as he gave the time to think about this.

Fine I'll do it, and if i win you must apologize to siesta of what u said and tried to do. Dash said to the mage as he put the maid down and made sure seista was safe and sound.

Alright, But If I win then U! must crawl on your hand's and knee's and apologize on behalf of that maid's punishment.

Fine, when should we have this "duel?" the familiar asked.

At the Vastire Field, at sundown. I will await you there. If you are not their by the afternoon then i will decree that you forfeit the duel. guiche said with a hint of arragance in his voice.

Fine see u their. Dash said and like that he was gone. watching as he was finally gone from sight the boy turned around and showing concern for his only friend in the world. Are you alright siesta? Dash asked her.

Why? she asked with her bangs shadowing her eye's. Not hearing the question dash just tilted his head to the left side in confusion.

What? he asked.

Why did u accept the duel. she said still not looking at him.

Cause u were in trouble, i had to help u. The boy said

Finally looking up he could see that she was crying! but why was she crying He thought.

y-you-you'll be killed!, "No" commoner has ever defeated a noble. With that said the maid ran away with tear's flowing from her eye's.

-Vastri Field-

I applaud of your bravery familiar for not running away, but your courage and rightous attitude will prove to be your downfall. Guiche said to his opponet.

While i was in the crowd i saw what happened, so why would i run from a two timing brat who can't stay faithful to a girl for one day. Dash Said with smug look while holding his arm's at chest level and shaking his head . At this everyone laughed at guiche knowing that the familiar was right. beside's i never run away from a challange. Dash said with a Shit eating grin while getting into a wierd stance that the school never seen before. **( the stance is what Jin kazama takes in tekken)**

Well then, guiche growled at the two timing comment let's start the show waving his rose wand in the air a single petal flew down and gently touched the ground. just as it touched the dirl a bright circle appeared and in the petal's place stood a suit of valkyrie like armor. it's appearence was green in detail and had small feather like wings on the helmet, also it wielded a Spear and seemed to be floating a little of the ground. just as the battle to begin a loud voice interupted the would be fight.

STOOOOOP!

everyone looked at the person of who the voiced belonged to a Petite mage, and to their surpise it was louise. She seemed to be out of breath, she must've ran all the way here". dash duduced from the way she was breathing.

Guiche please stop this you know that fight's between noble's is "strictly forbidden". Louise said hoping that guiche Would spare her dumb familiar's life. How dare he start a fight without her permission first! and even if he did asked, i would still have said no. Louise thought, while some part of her was starting to care for her familiar.

True a fight between nobles is forbidden. guiche said with louise smiled at that. However, louise's smile began to drop. There are a couple things that make this duel okay. One. he isn't a noble, he's a commoner. Two he insulted two laidies honor's. and three. He insulted my honor so all in all this duel will continue unless he apoligize's right now. If he does this then i will forget the whole thing.

With that said louise ran to her familiar and started to tug on his White Scarf which was at waist level mind u, trying to make him follow her.

What are u doing? Dash asked louise since he's not budging an inch since louise is a little smaller then him.

Trying to get u to appoligized to him, so u won't get beat up.

Still trying to get him to move she suddenly felt being pushed until she landed on the ground. Hey what was- what she was going to say died in her throat as she see's her familiar double over in pain the reason for this was the valkyrie suddenly dashed over and punched him in the solar plexus where her head was just moment's ago. Dash!" she yelled as the small part of her worries for her familiar suddenly grew. she was next to him and holding on the his left shoulder. why, she said? Why did u push me out of the way. she asked him with tear's in her eye's.

coughing from the punch, he looked at her with one eye closed wincing from the pain he feels, He smile's at her and said I don't know why, my body moved on it's own but when i saw u were going to be hurt my body already was in motion, I can't go home even if I tried, and if i did go back no one will be waiting for me there anyway. "Besides, it's a familiar's job to protect his master, am I right?/!" Dash said saying it as both a question and a statment. As he said this Dash suddenly felt he was being pushed from his body. Forgetting the pain that he felt on his chest which he didn't realize that it didn't hurt anymore, he looked around and nobody seemed to notice that their was suddenly two dash's.

What happend, where am i? dash said as he looked around as he see's everyone, even the animal's were frozen as if time simply cease to fuction. **I stoped time to talk with you Young man Dash.** A voiced said behind him, and as he turned around there was a floating ball of light and if you looked close enough you can see a silloette of a shadow of a man. Awe inspired dash's mouth was opened a little from the display.

Why did you want to talk to me? He asked the ball of light.

 **it's simple, It's because the world is in trouble and it need's you and your master's help. U see long ago i fought with my master against a powerful force of darkness that almost destroyed the world . But with the help of my friends and my master we were able to beat back the darkness and seal it away with 10 stones and the power of my master and two other's that had same type of magic. but now the seal is weak and the darkness can't be kept in check. I would do this by my self but alas i lack a physical form to do the task. so i searched the universe to find a being strong enough To fight and defeat the darkness. That being is you and in order for you to fight this darkness i shall lend u some of my power.** As the being of light said this a small piece of light cut itself off from the ball and floated down in front of him and Hovered there as if waiting for something.

Dash was about to ask what to do until he felt a pulsing in his pant's pocket as he pulled out the object that was pulsing the little ball of light shot off into the stone and in a flash the stone turned into a little metal device. It Was a blocky triangular shape withe a blue color scheme and a large red crystal. All in all it felt like there was a soul in the device.

What is this? Dash asked, as he was just feeling the aura of power the thing gushing out.

 **That is what's known as a biometal. It is a device that houses the soul of a disceased warrior's known as reploids. The one your holding is Biometal X. there are nine more just like it and some already have a weilder. u must find these people and convince then to help u fight this evil. Also the warrior's that use this metal are known as megamen. These megamen wield incredable power and to use this power they shout the word MegaMerge. Now go, find the other megamen and ask them to join in on the battle, Good luck my boy uou'll need it.** And just like that The boy was back in his own body.

After that he was suddenly back on the ground still holding his chest of where he got punched. After looking around he got up and looked to his master.

Louise return to the side lines i got this. Dash said to his master who of which got up with him and started argueing with him again.

What are you serious, you don't stand a chance againt a noble . Just apoligize to him and he will be merciful. The pinkette said but then she got a good look at his eye's they were full of "determination and power" .

Don't worry i'll finish this soon and with that he stood up, and turned to guiche who was still being smug.

i would listen to your master if i were you, This is your last chance to give up familiar. Guiche said to the teenager.

Heh, you know a friend of mine once told me something. Dash said holding up the glowing blue stone in his hand while having his other hand hovoring over it (just like vent's megamerge version.) As long as there is people I care about being oppressed I'll never give up. Now MEGAMERGE.

 **(Start Vent's theme Fight the knight sonic and the black knight)**

As he slammed his hand down on the Glowing stone the rock burst away revealing a strange blue device. The said device Glowed brighter and data was being released enveloped Dash compleatly as if he caught a shooting star in his hand. Then he lift's his right with the device up and the device glowed Blue and burst and as soon as it did the same glow wrapped around his raised hand and his left leg, then right, then his left arm, and finally his head and torso. once the light subsided dash was decked out in his new battle suit. Dash wore a black jumpsuit he wore blue boot's with a gold highlight's on them, a blue gauntlet on his left and right hand with the same gold highlight's on his guantlet's with black gloves and white finger tips. his thigh's and private area was covered in some kind of white armor and wore a closed vest with shoulder guard's, His scarf aslo turned to the same color as his armor. and to complete the set wore a blue helmet with a white trim edge and a red stone at the top of the helmet.

As the light subsided everyone looked at the at the familiar with a wide eyed expression and guiche suddenly didn't feel so cocky anymore. Dash didn't notice but the runes on his left hand glowed brighter but no one appeared to notice this. then suddenly pointing his right hand at the golem the said hand morphed into a connon of somesort and he opened fire on the said golem. it didn't even stand a chance. But before guiche could break out of his stupor and sommon more golem's he came face to face at the end of the connon sized barrel seeing a shot ready to be fired at his head.

Do u surrender the familiar asked in a confident smirk. guiche fell on his rear and guiche all but screamed his surrender. Yes, Yes, I yeild, I yelled in fear.

Accepting that as his surrender he powered down his buster cannon and stepped back and asked guiche a question. will you also appolgize to the maid siesta? said maid ducked down from the crowd as her named being said with a "light pick hue" dusted her cheek's.

Yes, i'll appoligize to her. guiche said, and with that he turned and walked away with the crowd dispersing all accept one and that was his master. she was wide eyed and asked how he did all that, and he responed with i don't- "then his transformation suddenly cut off leaving him suprised and very sleepy". Know then suddenly without warning he fell on his master.

Hey what are u doing stupid familiar get off me. louise shouted as she struggled with his body weight, then she herd a soozing sound . Huh is he sleeping? she wondered as looked at him.

-End song-

End chapter.

 **There u have the fight u were waiting for so let me know what u like in this chapter and if i messed up on some grammer spelling. So take care until the next chapter. So with that this is Megabass E.X.E. signing out until next time.**


End file.
